


I Write Sins Not Tragedies

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veronica confesses her love for Betty. Betty rejects her and Cheryl is the one to pick up Veronica's broken pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

I knocked on Betty's front door and waited for her to open it. Her mom ended up opening the door and I waited outside for Betty to come out. I thought about what I should say to her, I mean, it's not like they have a manual about how to tell your crush that you're madly in love with her. If they did, it probably wouldn't have a section on how to do it with the most perfect person you'd ever met. It wasn't until I was face to face with Betty Cooper that I realized that I wanted to just kiss her and run away, but I had to woman up and tell her how I felt.

"Betty, I don't know how to put this lightly, so I'll just say it straight out. I, Veronica Lodge, am madly in love with you, Elizabeth Cooper. I can't think of a time since we met that you haven't clouded my mind at least a little bit. You're amazing and special and you are the most genuinely kind person that I've ever met and I love you with all of my heart." I said and Betty didn't say anything. She just went back inside and slammed the door in my face. I walked to my mom's car and sat in the passenger's seat, a sad expression on my face.

"It's okay Ronnie, you'll find a girl that loves you back." My mom said and I looked at my hands, holding back tears. "How about we go home?"

"Yeah." I said and when we got home I went straight to my room and laid down on my bed, tears escaping and my makeup smearing on my face and the white sheets. "Why would she like you, you're not good enough for her." I said to myself and I grabbed a razor blade from my bathroom and drug it across my thighs. I cleaned it up when I done and then laid back down on my bed and cried myself to sleep. I'd probably just ruined one of the only good friendships I'd ever have and was ever going to have in my life.

"Ronnie, do you want to go to school?" My mom asked and I nodded. "Alright, well get ready." I showered and dressed myself, not trying as hard as I would've, but who cares at this point? I went downstairs and walked to school without getting breakfast because eating didn't seem worth it anymore, neither did breathing, but I wasn't going to give Betty the satisfaction of seeing nearly as broken as I felt. I went to my first period class and sat in my normal seat. The day went by normally until lunch when I realized that I didn't really have a place to sit so I ate lunch by my locker instead of outside or the cafeteria.

"What are you doing out here?" Jughead asked as he walked past me and I shrugged. "So, Betty isn't here and you look upset, did something happen between the two of you?"

"I was an idiot." I said and he sat next to me. "I told her I was in love with her and she slammed the door in my face. I guess Veronica Lodge isn't made for love."

"She'll come to her senses about you." Jughead said and I shrugged. "Well, I have to go print some papers. Hope you find your girl Veronica."

"Thanks Jug." I said before throwing away the wrappers to my food and wandering the halls a bit. When it was time for biology I walked in and sat in my normal spot, which was fine until Betty walked in and looked me in the eye. "Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded and I walked out of class and ran towards the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet. I rinsed out my mouth, got a drink of water and put in a stick of gum before walking back to the classroom and sitting beside Betty.

"Veronica, Betty has asked to switch partners, would it be okay if you worked with Cheryl from now on?" The teacher asked and I nodded taking my things to the back next to Cheryl. "Thank you."

"Whatever." I said and Cheryl looked at me before looking back at her paper. I worked on the worksheet before Cheryl grabbed my pencil and I looked up at her. "What?"

"You're very upset about something and I think it has to do with the sad looks that Betty is giving you." Cheryl said and I nodded. "Spill it Lodge. I promise I won't judge you, trust me."

"I told Betty I loved her and she rejected me. It's no big deal." I said and Cheryl looked at me sadly. "Why do you care all of the sudden?"

"Because I know how you feel." Cheryl said and I ran a hand through my hair. "Maybe we could get milkshakes sometime?"

"Yeah, it's not like I have any other friends." I said and Cheryl handed me pencil back.

"Pop's, tonight at 8." Cheryl said and I nodded before going back to work. There was cheer practice after school and Cheryl switched my thing so I was closer to her instead of standing right beside Betty. We went through everything and Cheryl glanced at me a few times throughout practice and when it was over I had about an hour to go home and shower before I had to meet her for milkshakes. I went home, showered, and got myself looking presentable before going to Pop's and seeing Cheryl sitting along playing with her fingers. "You look nice Veronica."

"Thanks, you too." I said and my mom came over to our table and gave me an odd look before taking our orders. We ate in a somewhat silence, an awkward statement here and there until Archie and Betty came in and sat next to Jughead. "I guess Archie and Betty have gotten pretty close."

"Yeah, I guess so." Cheryl said not really caring much about them. "I guess it's hard seeing the girl you like with someone else. Okay, I'm going to stop with the bullshit and tell you why I wanted to hang out with you. I don't have a lot of friends and I guess that's because I'm kind of a manipulative bitch, but that's not completely my fault. I was kind of raised to be like this and it's just easier for me to cope with life and losing Jason if I kept it up and don't let anyone know I'm weak, but you make me want to tear it down. I guess what I'm saying is that I kind of maybe like you and I'm totally cool with us being just friends, but it'd be a lot cooler if you agreed to be more than friends with me."

"I guess we can give it a chance." I said and she smiled. "Is this like a secret date?"

"Yeah, I guess it kind of is. I mean, I kind of planned this to be a date." Cheryl said and my mom came by with the bill. "Thank you Ms. Lodge."

"Your welcome." She said before walking away. I guess it'd be a bit difficult to tell my mom that I was kind of dating Cheryl Blossom who my mom seemed to not like a whole lot. She ended up paying for my meal and I stayed behind to wait for my mom while she went home, a smile on her face. Jughead walked over and sat beside me and suggestively wagged his eyebrows.

"So, what was that about?" Jughead asked and I shrugged. "I mean, Cheryl left with an actual smile on her face and I think she was blushing. What'd you do?"

"She asked me out and I said yes." I said and Jughead smiled patting me on the shoulder. "Did I move on from Betty too quickly?"

"No, this is good for you, it's like healing." Jughead said and Archie walked over here followed by Betty. "Well, I'm happy for you Veronica."

"Thanks Jughead." I said and he smiled, climbing over me to get to the window spot.

"Why is Jughead happy for you Veronica?" Archie asked and I looked down. "Come on, don't get shy with us, we're your friends."

"I'll tell the rest of you when the time is ready." I said and Archie nodded.

"Why didn't you sit with us at lunch?" Betty asked and I looked down. I realized she hadn't told them and I was kind of thankful, but that was a stupid question that I would expect out of Archie and not her. "I mean, you're hanging out with Cheryl and you disappeared at lunch. I'm a bit concerned."

"Well, something happened last night and I needed time to think and Cheryl seemed to be understanding." I said and Betty looked down, ashamed. "Besides, after biology I was unsure whether or not you'd care enough to listen Betty."

"Veronica calm down." Archie said and I stood up and flung my water on him, making sure at least some of it hit Betty. "What the hell happened?"

"I told Betty I loved her!" I yelled and Archie looked down. "I told her and she slammed the door in my face. I'm upset about that because normally when someone rejects you, you get a bit upset, especially when they don't say anything to you. Oh and they purposely avoid you, so I guess Cheryl is more of a friend to me than Betty at the moment."

"Ronnie, come here." My mom said pulling me into a hug and I calmed down a bit. She called Archie's dad who gave me a ride home and the entire time I didn't say a single word. I couldn't sleep that night, it didn't feel right, but at the same time, it didn't feel right to let Betty know how upset I was by her rejection. I guess I wanted my best friend back more than I wanted her to be my girlfriend at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Veronica have a study date, takes place before their first date.

"You look cute." Cheryl said and I smiled, thanking her. "We have a lot to study, Archie isn't the best to take notes with."

"I didn't think that he'd be." I said and Cheryl smiled, moving a bit closer to me. "Should we be doing this?"

"How about we do a little studying first and if you're feeling up to this we can go as far as you'd like afterwards." Cheryl said and I nodded, gulping. We grabbed the book and studied for about 2 hours before breaking for a snack. I felt her eyes on my body and while it was a bit comforting knowing that she was watching me, it was also a bit nerve wracking because I had to make sure that I didn't do anything weird. "So, do you think we did enough studying for now?"

"I guess, do you wanna go to my room?" I asked and Cheryl smirked. "What?"

"We haven't even been on our first date and you already want me in your room." Cheryl joked and I felt my face heat up. "I'm kidding darling, I'd love to."

"Alright, well, let's go." I said and Cheryl followed me to my room. We sat on the bed and I felt her hand trace patterns on my leg, not quite high enough to make me really need something, but enough to make my clothes uncomfortable. "Are you using me for sex?"

"Not unless you want me to." Cheryl said and I realized that this could be casual and we'd just go back and forth fucking and maybe I could get back at Betty that way, but it'd probably hurt her a bit more if I was actually feeling things for Cheryl. I leaned in and kissed her, letting her move on top of me and control the kiss. She was better than me, she was a bit less sloppy than I was, but what'd you expect from a sophomore? "You never told me what you want us to be."

"I want us to be a thing." I said and Cheryl smiled, kissing me again, except this time it meant more. It was both lustful and soft, rough and soft, passionate and meaningless. Things with her seemed easier than they would ever be with Betty. I slid her shirt off and felt her bare skin against mine, embracing the chills it sent down my spine. "You're hot."

"I know." Cheryl said and I knew that her lipstick was smeared all over my face. I felt her move to my neck and groan when her lips met the fabric of my shirt right above my collarbone. "Can I take it off?"

"Y-yes." I said and she lifted it from my body. She trailed kisses from my neck down to the hemline of my underwear. My gym shorts had slid down a bit, giving her a glimpse of my lacy black underwear. She placed one hand on my breast and the other behind my head before kissing me again, this time, her tongue sliding against my lips, asking her permission to enter. I let her take total control, there wasn't a whole lot I knew how to do, but I wasn't sure why I assumed that Cheryl knew what to do. Maybe it was the fact that the way she touched me, making all the moves in all the right places, almost as if she'd been waiting for this moment her entire life.

"Veronica Lodge!" My mom yelled and I could have sworn that my blood froze for a second. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Don't be upset with her, I asked for help, I let it go a bit far." Cheryl said and my mom's glare softened a bit. Cheryl handed me my shirt and looked at my body, there were probably bruises all over it and I knew that I'd be grounded for sure, but I feared for what'd happen to Cheryl. "Please don't tell my mom, she'd kill me. She doesn't know about us, about me."

"I won't say anything, but next time, don't leave so many marks." My mom joked and I looked in the mirror at the marks that littered my stomach, neck, and chest. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I drove here." Cheryl said, giving me a quick kiss before running out of my room, fixing her shirt. My mom gave me a look and I blushed, sort of wishing my mom wasn't as involved with my love life as she was.

"So, I see you moved on from Betty." She said and I shook my head. "What do you call that?"

"I call that a study session gone a bit too far." I said and my mom nodded.

"I'm happy you're not in anatomy." She joked and I felt my face heat up. "Betty wanted to know if you'd go with her to lunch tomorrow, she wanted to talk to you."

"Alright." I said before pulling the covers over my chest. I ended up falling asleep dreaming about what might have happened if my mom hadn't come home in that moment. I would've let her take me, right then and there, let her use my body until either she was done or I couldn't take it anymore, whichever came first. I woke up to my alarm which seemed way too early, but I guess I had to get ready for the lunch picnic with Betty. I got breakfast, showered, put on some clothes, and then gave myself a pep talk before walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters will be pure smut, some chapters will be pure fluff, and some chapters will be random snippets and stuff.


End file.
